A Fantasy Wedding
by RosierSpecs
Summary: A more happier story about Serah and Lightning. It becomes more lemony between Serah and Lightning later on as the story progresses. Mainly about Lightning struggling to come to terms with Serah marrying Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lightning stopped eating her pancake in mid-chew when Serah announced her wedding with Snow. Lightning nearly choked from the sudden unexpected news. Lightning had hoped her sister's relationship with Snow was nothing more than puppy-love. She never would have thought they ever considered marriage. Serah was beaming expectantly at Lightning from across the table, waiting for a response. Lightning gulped loudly, her throat suddenly extremely dry. "Y-you're getting married?"

Serah shook her head yes enthusiastically. "Yep!" she chimed. "Aren't you happy for me Lightning?" Serah asked with a look of discouragement on her face.

_Actually, I'm not_, Lightning thought glumly. But she would never admit that out loud - especially to Serah; it would crush her happiness. Lightning only wanted her baby sister to be happy, so she responded with the obvious reaction Serah wanted. She put on the biggest smile she could muster as she said gleefully, "Of course I am! Congratulations, baby sis!"

Serah's face immediately lit up and she rushed over to give Lightning a big hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Claire!" she exclaimed as she gripped Lightning tightly.

Lightning felt torn into two. She wanted nothing more than to see Serah happy and smiling, but something inside her gave her a feeling of extreme melancholy.

**The next morning, **as Lightning came down the stairs, she heard the sound of two voices in the kitchen- one male and the other Serah's. Lightning's heart sunk quickly when she realized the male's voice belonged to Serah's fiance, Snow. She wanted to turn around and go back up to her room, but Serah had heard her coming down and came out from the kitchen to greet her.

"Sis!" Serah cheerfully called out with Snow closely standing on the side of her following behind her.

Lightning halted in her steps and turned back around to face the happy couple. Snow had on his usual cocky smile on his face. He appeared even more obnoxious than usual this morning. Probably because he's ecstatic he successfully bagged somebody like Serah as a wife. _Her sister really was too good for the guy_, Lightning enviously thought as she took her time down the rest of the stairs.

Serah rushed over to Lightning and gave her a hug. Lightning felt herself blush at Serah's open affection. "Sis!" Serah joyously said. "Snow and I have another surprise for you!"

Lightning had no idea what the surprise could be, but she was dreading it.

"Sis," Serah began, looking up at Lightning lovingly. "I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Lightning didn't know how to respond. She realized that since both of their parents died, the next person Serah would ask to give her away would be her last surviving family member and guardian- Lightning. Lightning had no choice but to play along for the sake of Serah's happiness. "I'd be more than happy to walk you down the aisle," Lightning responded as Serah gleefully hugged her even tighter.

Snow was laughing joyously. "Alright, sis! That means you're going to be wearing a tuxedo, right?" he teased.

Lightning felt her blood boil and her skin crawl when Snow referred to her as "sis". She wanted nothing more than to strike him across his smug face, but knew she couldn't do that to someone Serah (unfortunately) loves. Lightning only smiled weakly at everything.

**It was the day of the wedding** and Serah was frantically running around getting ready. All Lightning could do was shift uncomfortably around in her tux as she watched her sister rummaging around the room with Vanille.

"Vanille!" Serah gasped. "I think I lost my veil!" Serah was turning the room upside down looking for her veil.

Vanille was looking around under the pile of discarded bridesmaids dresses. "Aha! I found it!" she exclaimed as she waved the veil around victoriously.

"Oh, thank you, Vanille!" Serah gasped as she gave Vanille a quick thank-you-hug.

Lightning stared silently at the two's antics. She couldn't bring herself to be happy. She didn't want Serah to marry Snow. There was nothing she could do about it though - she simply had to buck up and accept it.

"Okay," Vanille said as she gussied Serah up. "All we need to do is get your bouquet. I'll be right back!" Vanille called out as she left the room leaving Lightning and Serah alone.

Lightning fidgeted the collar of her suit - the tuxedo suddenly felt stuffy. Serah was gazing happily in the mirror as she swayed her dress back in forth in a blissful daze. Lightning stared at Serah completely mesmerized - her sister looked absolutely beautiful. Lightning could feel her throat become dry again as she started to feel hot in her tuxedo.

Serah finally turned to face Lightning and smiled gratefully. "Sis, thank you," she whispered.

Lightning didn't respond, she only looked at her sister with a puzzled expression on her face.

Serah walked towards to where Lightning was sitting and sat on her lap. Lightning became flustered at their sudden closeness. Serah giggled at Lightning's hidden cuteness, and she playfully poked Lightning's cheek. Lightning could feel her face becoming rapidly red. Serah was clinging onto Lightning's neck as she laid her head down on Lightning's chest.

_She must be able to hear how fast my heart is beating!_ Lightning worried.

"Thank you for being the best big sister anyone could ever wish for," Serah said suddenly, her hot breath tickling Lightning's neck.

Lightning's heart fluttered uncomfortably at the comment. She didn't understand why she was feeling so uncomfortable with her own sister.

"You know, you look really good in tuxes," Serah chuckled as she caressed Lightning's tie.

Lightning looked down and her breath caught in her throat at Serah's radiant beauty. She looked even more breath-taking up close. _What am I thinking? _Lightning thought. Lightning stopped her creepy, disturbing thoughts before she could indulge them any further. "I-I think we should get things started now," Lightning prodded.

But Serah refused to get off of Lightning, "We still have to wait for Vanille to come back with the bouquet first," Serah said lazily.

_Damn Vanille! How long does it take to get a lousy bouquet anyways? _Lightning cursed. She looked back down at Serah and she saw Serah's eyes were closed with a peaceful look on her face. Lightning smiled sweetly at the sight before her as she ran a hand through her baby sister's satiny hair.

Serah opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Lightning. Their faces were only inches away from each other's. Lightning felt her heart skip a beat. Serah was still smiling lovingly at her. Before she knew it, Lightning closed the gap between the two of them and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lightning's lips were locked firmly onto Serah's own exquisitely soft ones. She didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't will herself to stop. Lightning pressed herself more firmly into the kiss as Serah only received it - not responding or backing away either.

Serah felt her heart pound fiercely as Lightning deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe her own sister was kissing her! She knew it was very wrong in more ways than one, but she couldn't bring herself to stop Lightning. Serah's head whirled with thoughts of Snow and how she promised herself to him already. Feelings of guilt washed over her.

Lightning didn't feel Serah return the kiss, so she stopped. Lightning looked away; too ashamed and embarrassed to face her sister. "I-I," Lightning stammered. "I-I'm sorry, Serah. I don't know what came over me," Lightning whispered softly.

Serah didn't know what to say or think - she felt very confused. She knew the best thing to do was to stop all of this before it progressed even further, but her heart was aching to kiss her sister back_. Wait! What? _Serah thought_. She couldn't be feeling this way about her own blood sister, and on her wedding day too! _She was starting to feel really dizzy.

Lightning's face was still turned away from Serah. She couldn't take the awkward silence any more. She gently carried Serah off her lap and sat her down on the chair. Lightning never made contact with Serah's eyes, "I'll just go now," she simply said as she turned around towards the door. Lightning's hand reached out for the doorknob, but before she could turn it, she heard the shuffle of Serah's wedding dress. Before she realized it, Serah grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. Lightning was face-to-face with Serah as they both looked at each other in the eyes. Lightning could see a determined look in Serah's brilliantly blue eyes.

Serah didn't know what she was doing, nor did she really care. She had thrown all caution to the wind. Serah placed a passionate kiss on Lightning's lips and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lightning's eyes became wide with surprise. Serah was kissing her roughly, hungrily. Lightning could feel her knees buckle from the sudden waves of pleasure circulating throughout her body. Lightning then felt the tip of Serah's tongue brush across her bottom lip - asking for access. Lightning automatically complied by opening her mouth. Serah's tongue massaged Lightning's tongue tenderly, causing Lightning to moan into Serah's mouth. Lightning felt her mind become clouded - almost dizzy with pleasure. She pushed Serah somewhat roughly against the door - letting all her inhibitions go - the door loudly slammed shut from the impact. Little did they know, this caused Vanille to snap out of her intense conversation with Fang down the hallway.

Serah clung onto Lightning as she continued to kiss her roughly. Serah felt herself becoming wetter and wetter the longer Lightning kissed her. She felt as if she was about to explode. "S-sis," she panted. "Please, I can't take it any more."

Lightning knew what she meant and she was more than happy to concede with Serah's wishes. Lightning trailed her slender fingers down to Serah's hot core. There, she rubbed Serah's clit through her soaking panties. To her amusement, Serah bucked from the pleasure. Lightning continued to rub through her underwear as Serah moaned into Lightning's ear.

Vanille was now making her way back to the room when she saw the door now closed. "Hey!" she protested while turning the doorknob. "Why is the door locked?"

Lightning and Serah noticed the doorknob turning frantically just when Serah was about to come. Serah tried her best to stop herself from coming, but was already teetering over the edge. "C-Claire," she gasped out."

Lightning realized that Serah was already coming and placed a hand over her mouth to cover up the moans emitting from Serah's mouth as Serah rode out her orgasm.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Vanille was now knocking insistently. "Hey, you guys! Open the door!"

Serah fell limp into Lightning's arms and Lightning carried her over to the chair to sit down. She placed a quick kiss on Serah's forehead before she went to open the door for Vanille. Before unlocking and opening the door, Lightning swiftly fixed her hair the best she could and straightened out her tuxedo.

Once Lightning opened the door, Vanille came bouncing into the room in a huff. "You guys," she whined. "Why did you lock the door?"

Lightning looked in Serah's direction for help, but Serah still had a lustful glaze clouding her eyes_. Not going to get any help there_, Lightning thought.

Vanille was now looking at Serah with a bewildered look on her face. "Hey, Serah. Are you okay? You look kind of flushed." Vanille said as she touched Serah's forehead.

Serah immediately perked up. "W-what?" she said waving her hands in protest. "I'm just fine!" she put on a cheerful smile.

Vanille looked at her in a scrutinizing manner, but was soon convinced. "Oh, yeah! Here!" Vanille said as she brandished Serah's bouquet from behind her back. "I finally got it from Fang. She said it was difficult picking these flowers from Gran Pulse because there were so many monsters grazing around them."

Serah stared at the beautiful arrangement of colorful flowers. "Oh, thank you, Vanille! Tell Fang thanks very much too!"

Vanille smiled, "She already said it was no problem! 'Anything for your big day' she said!" imitating Fang's laid-back attitude.

Serah chuckled half-heartedly as she stole a glance at Lightning. Lightning was staring down at the floor sadly.

"So," Vanille cried out. "Are you ready to get married!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air.

Serah felt a pressure press on her chest. She felt caught in between a rock and a hard place.

Lightning was now looking at her - waiting for an answer just as much as Vanille was.

Serah felt her heart sink to the floor. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly something she was so sure of had become so confusing and scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serah could feel the heavy stare of Lightning's eyes boring into her. Vanille was also looking at her with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, are you ready?" Vanille asked again.

Serah looked at Vanille and then at Lightning. Lightning was staring straight into her eyes - internally asking the same question. Serah had no choice - she had to do what she had to do. "Yes," she finally said. "I'm ready."

Vanille smiled widely as she extended out a hand to help Serah up. Lightning stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed across her chest. She looked at Serah and Serah looked back at her as she and Vanille walked by the area where Lightning was standing.

Vanille noticed Lightning brooding in the corner, "Come on Light!" she called out. "We can't have a wedding without big sister there to walk Serah down the aisle!"

Lightning only smiled and nodded. Serah wouldn't look her in the eyes as they passed by her. Lightning sighed and followed close behind.

As Vanille walked with them to the exit doors, she bid Serah congratulations and good luck to the both of them. She then went through the doors to the ceremony set up outside. Serah and Snow had decided to hold the wedding on the beach of Bodhum where Snow and Serah first met. Lightning could see a pretty significant amount of people seated in rows facing the altar where Snow was standing - shifting his legs back and forth nervously. Lightning looked down to see Serah looking out at the ceremony and at her future husband waiting for her. She thought she saw a sad look flash across Serah's face, but wasn't sure. Serah eventually looked at Lightning with tears in her eyes. Her eyes had a pleading, help-me look, but Lightning couldn't do anything to dissuade her - it was up to Serah on what she wanted. They didn't say a word to each other when suddenly the gentle tune of the wedding march rang out from the piano being played by Hope. Lightning saw the crowd turn around to get a good look at the star of the show - the bride. She also noticed Serah jump slightly from the sudden attention. Lightning saw how distraught and scared her sister was and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Serah's frightened eyes softened at Lightning's soothing touch. She gave Lightning one last longing look before she started to move forward toward the door. Lightning followed her step-by-step with Serah's arm grasped tightly around hers. The sunlight hit them softly as they exited the building into the glow of the warm, summer morning.

Lightning looked around as she escorted Serah to the altar and she could see the smiling (some crying) faces of her friends, Serah's friends, and Snow's friends. Snow was beaming from ear to ear, his hair finally without his trademark skullcap, and slicked back cleanly. He was trying his best to hold back tears as he first laid eyes on his lovely bride. Lightning couldn't help but feel sad even though she was surrounded by such happiness. She looked down at Serah and could see she was evidently nervous. Serah's grip on her arm was tightening by the second and she was trembling slightly. Lightning felt her heart ache at her sister's anxiety and wished with all her heart she could just whisk her away from all this.

When they finally reached the altar, Lightning had to practically pry Serah's arm off of hers before she took her place on the side of the altar. From there, Lightning caught a good look of Serah's face and she saw tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears. Snow was ignorant to Serah crying because he was too preoccupied with what the priest was saying. Serah then turned her gaze towards Lightning, making Lightning freeze. Serah had on the most saddest look on her face she ever saw her have. Lightning wanted desperately to stop the ceremony, but it wasn't up to her.

Serah stood by Snow's side as the priest yammered on. She was torn between stopping the ceremony or fulfilling a commit she had already made with a man she _did_ love. She looked towards Lightning for help, but Lightning only stared back helplessly. Serah knew it was up to her to either end it now or to go on with the wedding, but she knew if she did what she really wanted - everything would end up a disaster. The wedding she had planned for so long with Snow and the people who loved her enough to come to her wedding, would only be appalled by the truth. So Serah did what appeared to be right. She remained motionless and listless as the priest carried on.

Lightning knew Serah had already made up her mind. She was going to get married to Snow. Lightning felt a pang of pain hit her heart at the sudden realization of forever losing her sister.

The priest was now coming to the conclusion of his speech, "Do you, Snow Villiers, take Serah Farron, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do you part?"

Snow turned to gaze adoringly down at Serah. Lightning could see the love he had for her sister shine in his eyes as he said, "I do." A tear descended slowly down his cheek and fell onto the ground.

Lightning felt awful at what she had done with Serah, _but then why did it feel so right? _Her heart justified her gnawing guilt.

The priest then turned to Serah and repeated the same vows. Serah looked at Lightning quickly before she looked up at Snow's smiling face. Snow had always been her hero before and she loved him for all he has done for her, but it wasn't until recently, Serah realized who her true hero was - and that was Lightning. But they were too late. _If only Lightning had shown her true feelings earlier, _Serah cursed in her mind. Serah's voice quavered slightly as she softly said, "I do," sealing her fate.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Snow and Serah sealed the deal with a kiss. Serah was too scared to look towards the direction of the altar where Lightning stood. Lightning stood in the shadows with her head down - trying her best to hold back the oncoming flood of tears. Nobody noticed Lightning crying quietly on the side of the altar as they continued to cheer for the matrimony between Snow and Serah.

Snow and Serah walked hand-in-hand towards a futuristic vehicle with the words "Just Married" sprayed onto the rear window. They walked together in the middle of two rows of people throwing grains of rice and flower petals at them while cheering things like, "Good luck!" and "Congratulations!" Lightning was the last person at the end of the line. She was also the only one standing idly with a sad smile on her face. Serah caught a glimpse of Lightning and they locked eyes for a second before Snow escorted her into the vehicle. Snow gave the crowd one last wave before he too, entered the vehicle and closed the door behind him.

As the car drove off, towards her new life, Serah took one last look at the crowd and saw Lightning standing in the middle of road, one hand in her pocket, and the other waving sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lightning drove back home in a depressed stupor. She felt as if her heart had been torn out and stepped on. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes as she drove. Serah had made her decision and her decision was that she wanted to be with Snow. There was nothing Lightning could do back at the wedding, but stand back as she watched Serah walk off with her new husband. _Fuck! _Lightning thought as she berated herself for being too slow at revealing her true feelings for Serah. If only she had shown her earlier, Serah would have been with her, not Snow. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She would just have to accept it.

Meanwhile, Snow and Serah had arrived at their honeymoon suite in Palumpolum. Serah was still pondering whether what she had done was the right thing to do. Something inside her told her that it wasn't.

Snow placed their luggage down after carrying it all the way up to the tenth floor by himself. "Isn't this is a sweet place?" he commented while taking a good look around the hotel room.

Serah looked around also. She had to admit - it _was_ nice. _Snow must have spent a fortune on this suite_, she guiltily thought.

Snow made his way towards the edge of the bed where Serah sat deep in thought.

"Hey," he said softly as he lifted Serah's chin up gently to look at him. Serah felt her heart beating nervously. Snow inched his face closer to hers, a look of want plainly showing in his eyes. Serah felt paralyzed with fear at how fast Snow was moving. _What did you think was going to happen? This _is_ your honeymoon_," Serah's thoughts informed her. But she never had sex before (not counting the non-penetrating tryst she had with Lightning) and she was scared - scared that it wasn't Lightning comforting her through her first time.

Snow was quickly closing in the gap between their lips as he grasped Serah's arms to pull her closer into him. He finally made contact with her lips and kissed her - his beard bristles roughly scratched at her skin. He was more rough and clumsy than Lightning. As he continued to kiss her, he could feel Serah trembling with fear. "Serah?" he stopped kissing her and stared worriedly into her eyes. "You okay?" his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Serah stared back with doubt in her eyes at his confident, grey-blue eyes. Serah didn't feel if this is what she wanted. She was so confused and torn. She had loved Snow so much, she had agreed to marry him, but that was before she realized that her love for him was because she only needed a replacement. Lightning was gone all the time at work, and she needed somebody to fill up the void whenever her sister wasn't around. She loved him for filling that void, but she didn't love him the way she loved Lightning.

"Serah," Snow whispered as he hugged her tightly. She could feel his body begin shaking with sobs. "Serah, I love you so much," he finished as he gazed at her with tears in his eyes. Serah felt her heart break with guilt at what she was doing to the man who loved and cherished her dearly. _I at least owe him this one night, _Serah thought as she pushed the thought of Lightning from her mind.

"I love you too, Snow," she finally said as Snow smiled widely and kissed her again. He pushed her back into the bed and made extra careful not to crush Serah with his much larger body. He balanced himself on top of her carefully as he deepened the kiss while taking off his tuxedo and eventually his shirt and slacks. Serah could feel her mind wanting to drift off to thoughts of Lightning, but thinking about her would only make Serah even more sad, so she pushed Lightning as far away from her thoughts as possible. Snow had now moved on to removing Serah's wedding gown while voraciously grabbing at her breasts. Serah felt her body involuntarily moan at the touch. Snow's drive only flared further at Serah's moan - his actions became more rough and needy. They were both now completely naked as Snow laid on top of her panting.

"Serah, this may hurt a little," he whispered while kissing the top of her head. "Please, just bear with me, love," he said as he put on a condom.

He kissed her lovingly before Serah felt something hard and hot prodding at her entrance as she braced herself for the pain. Snow was making extra sure to ease into her carefully; not wanting to hurt her too much. Once the head of his erection pierced her hymen, Serah squealed in pain. Snow kept kissing her forehead and reassuring her that it will feel better soon as he pumped into her slowly. Serah soon felt the pain ease as Snow continued with his rhythm. She felt her body become hotter and hotter by the second as Snow thrust in and out her while grunting - his thrusts becoming more harder and harder. Serah felt the pleasure welling up inside her _body_, but she felt as if her _heart _wasn't fully in the act. Snow was near climax - she could tell by his urgent thrusts and grunts of pleasure. She couldn't deny it, she was coming too.

"S-serah," Snow panted. "I-I think I'm coming!" Serah then felt Snow shake violently on top of her as he came, grunting and groaning from the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Serah had come too as her nails dug into his wide back. Snow then toppled off of Serah and laid beside her, his energy spent. He kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I love you Serah," he repeated and then quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Serah laid there listening to Snow's soft snoring. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to say she loved him back. She never would have thought that after making love, one could feel so devoid and empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lightning stood at the liquor cabinet gazing absentmindedly at all the assortment of alcohol before her. She needed a drink to forget all about the wedding. She wanted to forget all about Serah choosing Snow over her- even if it was for a little while. She tore the cabinet door open and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's. She poured out half of the bottle into a drinking glass and downed it in mere seconds. Lightning felt the alcohol burn the back of her throat as it went down. After finishing the glass, her stomach felt like it was on fire. Her vision suddenly became blurry and her movements became disoriented. She didn't bother to pour the rest of the liquor out - she just drank the rest of it out from the bottle. After finishing the bottle, Lightning dropped the bottle and drunkenly made her way to the couch. She had barely made it before she collapsed onto the sofa and curled herself up into a ball - she felt sick to her stomach. Lightning's mind swarmed with images of the wedding as she lay there crying herself to sleep.

"Lightning!" a voice shouted into her ear. _Ouch_, Lightning thought, her head thrumming from a hangover. "Lightning! Answer me!" the voice repeated mercilessly into her sensitive ear. Lightning slowly opened up her eyes as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring through the windows. Her vision was still extremely blurry and it took her a while to make out the figure that was now shouting at her. "Sis!" the voice said while shaking her awake.

_Sis? _Lightning thought. _Serah! _Lightning realized, waking up with a start. Her head didn't like her quick reaction too much as it throbbed with agonizing pain. Lightning grabbed at her aching head.

Serah touched her knee, "Sis, are you okay? Have you been drinking?" Serah asked worriedly.

Lightning couldn't believe that Serah was here. "I-I have a little. But wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your honeymoon?" Lightning asked groggily while rubbing her head.

Serah looked at Lightning with sadness in her eyes. "I was on my honeymoon, but Snow got food poisoning, so we had to come back home a little early."

Lightning had wished it was because she had broke up with Snow, but that was only wishful thinking. "Oh," she lamely responded. "How was it?" she forced herself to ask. _Stupid! _She berated herself. _Why do you even want to know? Are you a masochist?_

Serah smiled sweetly, but the look in her eyes still remained sad. "It was fine. Thanks for asking sis," Serah whispered as she rubbed Lightning's knee gently.

Lightning could feel her body burn from Serah's touch. She gulped loudly at the tension now building up inside her. "Th-that's good," she replied less smoothly than she intended for it to come out.

Serah moved her face in closer towards Lightning as Lightning froze from the sudden proximity between the two of them. Serah placed her forehead on Lightning's. "You're burning up," she said simply. Lightning was burning up, but it wasn't from the alcohol still in her body.

Lightning felt compelled to kiss Serah, but stopped herself. _She's married! _She reminded herself.

"I love you, sis." Serah suddenly said as she stared into Lightning's eyes with a sad expression on her face.

Lightning didn't know what to say other than, "I-I love you too Serah." Serah smiled at Lightning's response as a tear streaked down her face.

Lightning was shocked at the sudden emotion Serah was displaying. "Serah?" Lightning said while cupping Serah's cheek. "What's wrong?"

Serah only cried harder at Lightning's touch, "I love you, Claire!" Serah proclaimed. "I don't love Snow the way that I love you!"

Lightning felt her heart flutter at the confession. She was more than happy to hear Serah say that, but she was also torn because Serah was still technically Snow's wife. Lightning wrapped her arms around Serah's trembling form as she cried into her shoulders. Feeling Serah's hot tears fall onto her skin, made Lightning's heart break for her sister.

Serah hugged Lightning tightly until their breasts were touching. Lightning felt her body tremble at the sudden contact. "Please, sis," Serah whispered into her ear. "I need you right now," Serah pleaded.

Lightning couldn't decide what to do. _What was wrong? What was right? _She remained silent, still thinking.

"Claire?" Serah called out to Lightning. She knew her sister must be feeling conflicted about everything.

Serah was about to release her hold on Lightning and forget about the whole thing, when she felt a tender kiss being placed on her neck. She moaned at the unexpected response from her sister. Lightning continued to kiss Serah's neck while sucking and biting lightly at her jugular vein. Serah's body bucked at the pleasure she was feeling from Lightning's hot kisses.

Lightning laid Serah down onto the couch and continued to suck at her neck. She didn't care anymore if Snow saw the hickey or not. Serah was grabbing at Lightning's black shirt, trying to take it off. Lightning took her lips off of Serah's neck for a second to pull the shirt off herself. She then went to kiss Serah on the lips. They kissed passionately while Lightning used her nimble fingers to unbutton Serah's shirt. Once she got the buttons undone, they broke contact with each other for a second to remove Serah's shirt. Lighting fondled Serah's right breast, while sucking and biting on the left one. Serah moaned loudly at the sensation of Lightning's lips on her breasts. Serah felt her body wanting more.

Serah bucked her body up into Lighting's. She grinded her core into Lightning's well-toned thigh, feeling a strong wave of pleasure riding through her as she did so. Serah continued to grind against Lightning's thigh as Lighting was now focusing on Serah's right breast.

Serah felt like she was in heaven. Sex with Snow was nowhere near as exciting or as pleasurable as it was with her beloved sister. Serah felt Lightning pull off Serah's skirt and panties and then pulled off her own pants and boy-shorts. Lightning then positioned themselves so their vaginas were touching. Lightning started grinding herself against Serah and Serah felt her body tremble from the pleasure. She had never felt so good in her life. Lightning was moving tortuously slow then extremely fast and hard. She was making Serah's head spin from the dizzying pleasure. "Ungh! Sis!" Serah panted as she felt she was nearing her climax. Serah grabbed at Lighting's back - digging her nails into her well-defined back.

Lightning didn't let up on the grinding as she kissed Serah roughly on the lips. Lighting could feel herself close to the edge too. "S-serah," Lightning panted. "Let's come together, okay," She said while increasing her pressure on Serah's pussy.

Serah only nodded as she continued to follow the rhythm Lightning had set. Once she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she gasped out, "S-sis, I-I'm coming!"

"M-me too!" Lightning panted.

"A-ah!" Serah screamed as she violently screamed as her body convulsed with mind-numbing pleasure.

"Ungh!" Lightning grunted out as she too felt herself come so hard, her vision blurred. Lightning could feel Serah's body twitch and tremble beneath her as she rode out her orgasm. Lightning kissed Serah softly on the forehead and then on her lips. She murmured, "I love you, Serah" as she felt herself doze off.

Serah whispered, "I love you too, sis," while running her hands through Lightning's hair. Lightning laid her head on top pf Lightning's chest until she felt herself falling asleep. _Everything is perfect right now_, Lightning thought before she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lightning woke up from the smell of freshly cooked food. She opened her eyes to the sight of a big breakfast of pancakes, sausages, and bacon placed on the coffee table in front of her. Lightning lifted her sore body off the couch and rubbed at the back of her neck. _I'm not sleeping on the couch ever again_, she thought as she massaged her neck.

Serah came into the living room holding two steaming cups of coffee. "Sis!" she happily cried out. "Finally, you're awake!" Serah sat down beside Lightning and handed her a cup of coffee. "I made you breakfast," Serah said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Serah," Lightning said as she took a sip of her coffee and noticed Serah was only wearing her dress shirt and nearly choked on her coffee from the sight.

Serah noticed and giggled. "Claire! Be more careful!" Serah said as she playfully slapped Lightning's shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt Serah," Lightning feigned.

"Oh, did I hurt you, Claire?" Serah pouted jokingly. "Do you want me to kiss it to make it all better?" Serah said more provocatively this time.

Lightning never really was one to fool around like this - the whole lovey-dovey thing was all new to her. Lightning could only gulp noticeably at Serah's suggestion.

Serah looked at Lightning waiting for a response. "No? Okay then," Serah shrugged.

"W-well, I wouldn't m-mind if you did," Lightning lamely admitted.

"Okay," Serah simply said as she took Lightning's cup of coffee and her own and placed it on the coffee table. She then leaned down to kiss Lightning's shoulder. Serah didn't stop there - she continued her way upwards until she reached Lightning's mouth and kissed her lovingly.

Lightning could feel the passion behind her kiss and felt her body melt into Serah's warmth.

Once Serah kissed Lightning, she could never bring herself to stop - she was positively addicted to her sister's delicious taste and scent.

Lightning felt her body fall back onto the couch as Serah laid herself on top of Lightning - their bodies conforming to each other perfectly. They continued to kiss and taste each other's mouths until the sound of Serah's cell phone rang loudly throughout the whole room.

Lightning turned her face towards Serah's cell phone on the table and saw the lights flashing and the name Snow flashing up on the screen with a picture of him with a big cocky smile on his face. _Of course_, she thought.

Serah continued to kiss Lightning, not paying any attention to the loud ringing. "S-serah, aren't you going to get that?" Lightning murmured through Serah's lips crushing against hers.

"Just ignore it," Serah muttered quickly, as she kissed Lightning's neck. Lightning felt her body go limp from the pleasure of Serah's hot mouth and soft lips on her neck, but she couldn't get past the incessant ringing and flashing lights from Serah's cell phone.

Lightning didn't want to stop, but she couldn't continue - not while Snow was _technically_ in the room. "Serah, I really think you should answer it," she said adamantly as she grasped at Serah's shoulders to stop her.

Serah looked a bit peeved at Lightning stopping her. "Fine," Serah said slightly standoffish. She reached for the still ringing phone and flipped it open. "Hello? Snow?" Serah said while looking down at the carpet.

Lightning sat still and tried to imagine herself somewhere else other than here.

"Uh huh. Yeah," Serah said distantly. Lightning could see that Serah's mind was somewhere else as she talked to Snow.

"No. I'm at Claire's house," Serah said softly as she turned her eyes towards Lightning's. Lightning averted her eyes quickly - not wanting to be reminded of her guilt.

"What?" Serah continued. "You want to come over?"

Lightning's heart leapt at Snow's suggestion. She couldn't bear to look Snow in the eyes any more.

"Yeah, but aren't you still sick?" Serah asked. "I-I miss you too," Serah whispered reluctantly. She could feel Lightning eye's staring at her from the comment. She didn't dare look at Lightning - afraid that she might see a hurt look on Lightning's face. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. You should rest some more; I don't want you getting sick again and then giving it to me," Serah said a bit harshly to Snow.

Lightning cringed at the biting tone in Serah's voice. She could tell Serah was getting a bit annoyed at Snow.

"Alright," she said a bit loudly. "Come over then," Serah said as she placed a hand on her forehead exasperatedly. "No, I'm not mad Snow," she whispered. "I'm just tired."

Lightning felt stuck in a rut. She wanted to walk up and leave from the conversation, but she knew no matter what room she went to in the house, she'd still hear the conversation quite clearly.

"Okay then, see you in a bit. I-I love you too," Serah said so quietly, Lightning barely heard it. Serah flipped the phone close and tossed it to the side, where it plopped on the couch.

Serah still was looking down with an anxious look on her face. Lightning didn't know what to do or say.

After a few moments of silence, Serah turned towards Lightning with tears pooling around in her eyes. She was trying her best to hold them back. "Well," Serah sighed. "I guess Snow's coming over."

Lightning could only gaze dumbstruck at Serah. She didn't know whether or not she should ask, but she couldn't hold back the question in any longer. "A-are you going to tell him about u-us?" Lightning hesitantly asked.

Serah immediately looked distraught at the question. She crossed her arms around her body - holding herself. "I-I don't know…" Serah trailed off.

Lightning didn't know whether or not this was her place to convince Serah otherwise, but she couldn't continue their whole love affair if it meant Serah being unfaithful to Snow. "Serah," Lightning started, but before she could finish, Serah was already walking towards the kitchen.

Serah made it as if she didn't hear Lightning. "I guess I'll have to fix up another plate if Snow's coming over," Serah said quickly and then disappeared into the kitchen.

It was obvious that Serah was trying to avoid the subject, but Lightning felt it was important to talk about everything _now_. Lightning immediately got up to follow Serah into the kitchen. Serah was already busying herself with cracking eggs. "Serah, we need to talk," Lightning urged.

Serah continued to crack eggs and never made eye contact with Lightning. "There's really nothing to talk about, Claire."

"But there is," Lightning persisted. "I can't go on with this if you're not going to tell Snow the truth."

Serah then stared at Lightning with anger shining in her eyes. "And you just expect me to just tell him that I've fallen in love with my own sister and I'm leaving him after just two days of being married to him?" Serah said sarcastically. "I'm just not going to hurt him like that Claire."

"So then you're saying you want to stop this between us then?" Lightning asked.

Serah drooped her head in a helpless manner and placed her arms on the counter to brace herself. "That's not what I want Claire," she whispered.

Lightning was confused with Serah's responses. "You know, you can't have both, Serah?"

"I don't want _both_!" Serah erupted, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "I want _you_ Claire!"

"Then tell him the truth!" Lightning yelled out as she felt herself losing her cool.

Serah shook her head. "I just can't do that Claire. "It's not as simple as it sounds."

"And why is that?" Lightning questioned, really wanting to know the answer.

"Because…he really loves me, and I can't bear to hurt him after all he's done for me. He'd just die if he knew the truth about us."

"So you feel obligated to him? Is that it?" Lightning inquired.

Serah shook her head yes, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

Lightning couldn't stand to see her sister crying and walked towards her to comfort her. "Hey, Serah, you know I love you. I do. I _love_ you, Serah," Lightning repeated. "But I can't love you completely while Snow is still in the picture - It's just not right, Serah," Lightning finished while hugging Serah tightly.

Serah felt her heart break at Lightning's confession. She wanted nothing more than to be with Lighting and Lightning alone, but everything seemed to happen all at the wrong time. Their true feelings for each other came forth at such a _bad _time. Serah knew she could never turn back time, but if she really wanted to live happily ever after with Lightning, she'd have to tell Snow the truth, no matter how much it will kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Lightning and Serah was still in their embrace, a knock came from the door - breaking them out of their own little world. Lightning felt Serah jump a bit from the sound of the knock and saw that she had a look of utter fright on her face. Lightning placed a hand on Serah's chin and tilted her face up towards her and gave her a light peck on the lips. Serah immediately felt herself becoming relaxed from Lightning's comforting kiss.

"Claire," Serah whispered when another series of knocks came from the other side of the door. Serah reluctantly released herself from Lightning's grip and went to the front door.

Once Serah opened the door, the sight of Snow's tall, broad body came into view. In one hand he was holding a bright arrangement of flowers and in the other hand was a box of Chocobo-shaped chocolates. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Serah, baby!" he joyfully said as he wrapped his large arms around Serah's petite frame. "I missed you so much," he exclaimed as he handed Serah the gifts. "Here, I got these gifts for you baby. I hope you like them," Snow said as he placed a kiss on Serah's lips. Lightning felt her legs suddenly become weak - she had to steady herself against the door frame.

Serah looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers - they were her favorite flowers.

"I asked Fang to go fetch them for me, since she knows where all the good flowers are on Gran Pulse. She was a bit…angry at first, but once I told her I was gonna pay her and that they were for you, she gave in," Snow chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, do you like the chocolates?"

Serah looked at the box's cover where an adorable Chocobo was hugging a piece of chocolate that looked exactly like it. It was cute and Serah couldn't help but smile at the picture. "I think it's cute," she admitted.

Lightning stood silently at the door as she watched the events unfolding before her. In her mind, she felt that maybe it was best if Serah remained with Snow. Something inside her told her to let Serah go, but another part of her told her to fight - to fight for Serah for all she's worth.

Snow then turned towards Lightning with his face beaming. Lightning froze at once as their eyes made contact with each other. She knew it was impossible for Snow to ever know the truth just by looking into her eyes, but her guilt made it feel as if he could know everything with only one glance into her guilt-ridden soul. Lightning immediately averted her eyes away from Snow's - not even wanting to take the chance.

Snow walked towards to where Lightning was standing. "There's my sis!" he cried out cheerfully. "What are you doing standing all the way over here? Did you think I wasn't going to get my own sis anything? Of course not!" Snow exclaimed as he pulled out a little charm of a gunblade.

Lightning noticed it looked exactly like her own gunblade.

"I asked them to make a replica of your gunblade and they did! I thought maybe you would want to put it at the end of your gunblade or something. I don't know…" Snow trailed off as Lightning remained silent. "I thought it would be cool looking," he finished.

Lightning took the charm from Snow. "Thank you Snow. It's awfully kind of you," Lightning said softly, as her guilt stung at her conscience.

"Ah, it's the least I can do," Snow modestly said. "After all, I owe you a lot for allowing me to marry Serah," he said as he placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

Serah looked at what was happening and felt the same guilt Lightning was feeling at the moment. Serah caught a look of shame cross Lightning's face. Now Serah wasn't so sure if she had the heart to tell Snow the truth.

They sat down to breakfast that Serah had whipped up, but Serah and Lightning were the only ones barely touching their food. While on the other hand, Snow was eating voraciously. He had obviously gotten over his food poisoning. Serah and Lightning caught glances of each other as they sat from each other across the table. Lightning wondered if Snow could even slightly detect the tension in the air, but judging by the way he was eating, he had no idea what was going on.

Serah felt her body becoming more tense with each passing moment. She knew it was now or never - she had to tell Snow the truth - she had to. Serah looked towards Lightning trying to tell her now was the time to reveal their relationship, but Lightning was still looking down at her full plate of food.

Lightning could feel a heavy stare on her, so she looked up and locked eyes with Serah. There was a determined look in her eyes and Lightning immediately knew what she was trying to tell her. Lightning felt torn between the situation. She wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell Snow - not after he just lavished them with gifts.

Serah saw doubt in Lightning's eyes, but felt compelled to follow through her made up mind. Serah tried to build up courage before she spoke, "Snow," she said in a mousy voice.

Snow couldn't hear her over his noisy chewing and swallowing, so Serah said louder, "Snow!"

Snow immediately stopped chewing and gulped down his mouthful of food loudly and turned towards Serah. "Yeah? What is it babe?" he asked.

Lightning felt her chest become constricted with anxiety. _This was it_, she thought. _No matter what, I'll back Serah up_. Lightning then braced herself for the worst.

"S-snow," Serah stuttered as Snow continued to look at her with a smile on his face. "There's something we need to talk about."

Snow looked up at Serah with a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth - he gobbled it up before he said, "You can tell me anything Serah. After all, I am your husband," he aid and smiled.

Lightning saw Serah flinch at the word husband and saw a look of guilt flash across her face. Lightning felt nauseated at the position she had put Serah in.

Serah took a deep breath as she readied herself for the expected lash of anger from Snow. "Snow, I think we should get a divorce." Serah looked away quickly - afraid of seeing the hurt on Snow's face.

Lightning immediately turned her eyes towards Snow, but didn't see any emotion on his face. Snow neither frowned nor cried at the news - he only sat really still with his fork gripped tightly in his palm.

Serah gathered up the courage to stare straight into Snow's eyes, only to see him returning her stare with no emotion. Serah froze at the emptiness reflected in Snow's usually vibrant eyes.

After a few more moments of eerie silence, Snow spoke in a hushed whisper. "Just answer me one question Serah," Snow began as his grip on his fork became evidently tighter. "Why?" Snow finished with a look of sheer bewilderment and sadness plastered on his boyish face.

Serah hugged herself as she tried to shield herself from the sadness oozing off of Snow and hitting her heart with ferocious force. She couldn't stand to see Snow in such a broken state. "I-I," Serah could only utter under the crushing stare of Snow's sad eyes.

Lightning couldn't stand it any longer - she had to save Serah from all the burden of telling Snow the truth - after all, she was just as much responsible for Snow's sadness as much as Serah was. "Because of me," Lightning answered for Serah.

Snow immediately swiveled his head in Lightning's direction - he looked completely confused. "Because you made her want to divorce me?" Snow questioned, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Serah was looking at Snow and Lightning back and forth, too confused and scared to step into the conversation.

Lightning wasn't one to bullshit so she spoke bluntly, "No, because Serah and I are more than sisters. We are lovers and there is no longer room for you in Serah's life."

Snow's brow wrinkled in confusion and his mouth frowned in disgust at Lightning's words. "Lovers?" he said his voice cracking a bit. "You're joking, right?" With each word he was becoming more and more hysterical. Snow was now looking at Serah - the question more than likely directed more towards her than Lightning.

Serah could only lower herself into her chair from the tone of extreme anger emitting from Snow's voice.

Lightning piped up again to divert Snow's attention from Serah - this time she tried to be much more sensitive to Snow's feelings. "Snow, I want you to know that this isn't what either of us wanted. Please, don't think we did this to you intentionally - it just happened." Lightning could see tears forming in Serah's eyes as she continued to look down - trying her best not to make contact with Snow's eyes.

Snow looked positively irate. He stood up from his chair and slammed his fists into the table, causing Serah to shake from the sudden loud noise. "I won't have any of this!" Snow shouted - he was now hunched over the table - his face a few inches away from Serah's. "Why did you marry me if you knew you were going to fuck me over like this?" he screamed into Serah's face - rage contorting his entire face.

Serah could only stare fearfully into Snow's eyes as tears streamed down her own. She opened up her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Lightning stood up and walked over to Serah's side - she was afraid Snow was going to strike her at any second. "That's enough Snow," she firmly said. "I already told you everything. There's no need to shout at Serah. If you can't control yourself, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lightning sounded more brave than she felt. She knew if Snow unleashed all of his fury on her, she would probably not stand a chance against his monstrous frame.

Snow scowled at Lightning and darted his eyes towards Serah. "Fine," he said with his teeth clenched tightly. "Then I wish you two nothing but happiness," he said sarcastically as he stared down Lightning. He then stomped his way towards the door and slammed it behind him. Serah was now crying uncontrollably as Lightning firmly placed a hand on her shoulder and comfortingly squeezed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Serah still seemed obviously upset from Snow's reaction from the shocking news. Serah sat on the couch hugging her knees while rocking slightly back and forth with a far-off look on her face. Lightning could see a few tears streak down Serah's cheeks every once in a while as she stood at the doorframe with her arms crossed with one leg against the wall - she felt she needed to give Serah some time to herself. Lightning wondered where there story would lead them to now - who knew being in love with someone would be so hard? Lightning sure didn't. She continued to stare at Serah rocking back and forth trying her best to comfort herself. After a couple of more minutes in stark silence, Lightning felt it was best to actually give her sister some well-needed support and comfort, so she walked hesitantly over to Serah's side.

Lightning knelt down in front of Serah and placed a hand on one of Serah's trembling knees. Serah immediately snapped out of her daze and looked down at Lightning. Lightning could see a lost look reflected in Serah's eyes. Lightning automatically wanted her to know she wasn't alone in this whole ordeal so she pulled Serah close to her and hugged her tightly and reassuringly. She could feel Serah relax into her body and sigh a breath of relief as she returned her hug. They stayed in their embrace for a long while - enjoying each other's company in the darkness of the living room. The only sound that could be heard were their soft breaths mingling with each other as their bodies remained intertwined together. Lightning could feel the smooth curves of Serah's body pressed against hers and felt herself becoming increasingly hot having Serah so close to her. _God Lightning_! Lightning yelled at herself. _You can't even comfort Serah without turning a simple hug into something else? _She couldn't deny it - having Serah's body in contact with hers did - and will always - turn her on. Lightning fidgeted a bit as they continued holding on to each other.

Serah felt Lightning squirming around and knew exactly why her sister was becoming so agitated. Serah chuckled quietly to herself and decided to play along with Lightning's adorable triggers. Serah moved her hand downwards to Lightning's back slowly and pulled their torsos in closer to each other. She could hear Lightning gasp softly at the sudden touch. Serah smiled at how easily she could affect a usually tough person like Lightning. She continued to trail her fingers down to Lightning's shirt to snake her hand underneath - scratching her fingers lightly over the bare skin of Lightning's back. Lightning became much more vocal from the touch.

"S-serah," Lightning gasped. "What are you -" Before Lightning could finish her question, Serah covered her mouth over Lightning's and kissed her deeply. Lightning felt Serah's soft lips crushing over her own and nearly swooned from the blissful sensations that at once took over her body. As Serah continued to kiss her, she pushed Lightning down softly back onto the couch and lay on top of her - her hips grinding against Lightning's. Lightning could feel a moan wanting to escape her lips, but her usual tough-as-nails persona wouldn't allow her to. Serah wanted to hear her soldier show what kind of effect she had on her, so she went to the spot where she knew her sister couldn't resist.

Serah moved to Lightning's neck and searched for her jugular vein. Once she found it she grazed her teeth lightly over it while she continued to suck and lick at Lightning's sensitive neck. That did the job for Lightning because once she felt Serah's tongue gliding up and down over her neck, she couldn't help but moan loudly into Serah's ear. Serah smiled to herself and continued to suck at Lightning's smooth and creamy neck - giving her a dark hickey as a result. Lightning felt her body spiral into pure bliss as her eyes became bleary with lust and desire. She couldn't help but pant relentlessly as Serah continued to touch her and kiss her body all over. Lightning tugged at the back of Serah's head wanting to feel more of her sister's tongue on her skin.

After placing feathery kisses all over Lightning's neck, Serah moved down towards her chest and bit Lightning's right breast through the fabric of her shirt. Lightning's body responded immediately by bucking violently from the pleasure. Serah moved Lightning's black shirt upwards to reveal her blue-laced bra and removed it off of Lightning's breasts. Lightning gasped from the cool air hitting her now exposed breasts before Serah cupped both of her hands on each one and kissed Lightning hard on her lips. Lightning could feel Serah's mouth and tongue mashing into her own, causing her to moan loudly again without realizing it. Serah moved her hand off of Lightning's right breast and trailed her fingers to Lightning's jeans and unzipped it. Serah pulled the jeans off of Lightning's legs and threw them across the room. She then moved her hand to Lightning's matching blue panties and cupped her hand over Lightning's pussy, making Lightning shiver with pleasure. Lightning could do nothing other than pant and gasp into Serah's ear as Serah continued to slide her fingers over Lightning's slit.

Lightning's panties became evidently wet and Serah couldn't help but become turned on by how much she could make Lightning so wet so easily. Serah placed a hand on Lightning's hip and grasped at her panties to pull them down and off of Lightning's long legs. As Serah moved her hand back to Lightning's pussy, she slid her hand slowly upwards over Lightning's creamy leg, making Lightning gulp with anticipation. Serah urged Lightning's legs open wider to give her more room to enter her. With her fingers hovering near Lightning's entrance, Serah whispered into Lightning's ear, "Claire, I want you to touch me too so we can come together." Serah then grabbed Lightning's hand and placed it inside her skirt.

Lightning didn't need any more encouragement. She couldn't believe she hadn't been returning the favor while Serah was giving her so much pleasure. Lightning moved Serah's panties to the side as she glided her thumb over Serah's clit. Serah shook with pleasure and groaned loudly at Lightning's touch.

"More," Serah whispered into Lightning's ear. Lightning placed her middle finger into Serah's hot core and Serah trembled from the intrusion. Lightning moved her finger in and out of Serah making sure to hit her g-spot every time. Serah moaned and rode on Lightning's finger as she suddenly plunged two fingers into Lightning. Lightning hissed from the unexpected pleasure and pain from Serah's fingers deep inside her. Lightning continued to plunge her finger deeper and harder into Serah's core while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Serah could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as Lightning thrust in and out of her. Serah grinded her hips into Lightning's hand, making Lightning's finger go deeper into her center. Serah couldn't help but moan with each thrust of Lightning's hand.

Lightning felt herself needing more and more of Serah as she moved her hips upwards towards Serah's hand. She felt herself reaching her orgasm any second now. "S-serah, I think I'm c-coming," Lightning could barely pant out.

Serah nodded, "M-me too," she moaned as she continued to ride on Lightning's hand. "Let's come t-together," she finished before she kissed Lightning hard and passionately. After a few more thrusts Serah felt her muscles becoming tighter before a huge wave of pleasure rocked her body. Serah moaned into Lighting's mouth making Lightning come along with her. Lightning's body shuddered from the intense orgasm and all she could do was ride wave after wave of pleasure while Serah continued to kiss her while her body still shook on top of her.

After they both rode out the last of their orgasm, Serah laid her head on top of Lightning's chest and panted from exhaustion. Lightning laid staring at the ceiling - listening to Serah's soft pants. She loved Serah so much and she wanted to be with her forever - she wanted nothing more than to express her love for her sister on another level. "Serah?" Lightning's voice cut through the silence.

Serah lazily raised her head off of Lighting's chest, "Yes, Claire?" Serah's eyes were still hazy with lust.

Lightning gulped loudly - she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "S-serah, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Will you marry me?" were the words that came out of Lightning's lips. Serah froze from the unexpected proposal from Lightning - her mind had a hard time processing the question. All Serah could do was stare at Lightning with a dumbfounded expression graced on her face.

Lightning fidgeted under the awkward silence that befell between the two of them. Her heart was racing and her mind was scolding her for asking such a stupid question. _Idiot! _Her mind yelled. _You did not just ask Serah to marry you after she just got through telling Snow she wanted a divorce! _

"I-I know I really didn't do this right," Lightning started. "I know I didn't get down on one knee or present you with a ring or anything, but I-I…" Lightning didn't know what to say to make up for blurting out such a stupid question. She was really starting to regret asking it in the first place.

Serah remained paralyzed as Lightning rambled on about how she messed up popping the question. All Serah could think about was the repercussions if they ever did decide to get married. _What would their friends say? _She thought. _Would they support them? Or would they be shunned from their own community? Worst, how would news of their marriage affect Snow? _Question after question barraged Serah's mind until she couldn't stand it any longer.

Lightning was still going on about how much of an idiot she was for even proposing to Serah. Serah stopped her rambling by placing her hands gently on the sides of Lightning's face. She turned Lightning's face upwards to meet her eyes as she spoke. "Yes," Serah simply said.

Lightning's eyes immediately lit up with happiness, but then doubt clouded over them. "R-really?" she asked unsurely.

Serah chuckled at how Lightning could be so insecure sometimes. "Yes, silly. I will," Serah confirmed as she nuzzled her nose against Lightning's. She didn't care if their friends or if anyone else supported them. In the end, she would still have Lightning by her side, and nothing and nobody could ever change that fact.

Lightning kissed Serah firmly on the lips and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how happy you've made me," Lightning said, tears filling up her eyes.

A tear made its way down her cheek, but Serah wiped it away. "I love you Claire," she professed - and she meant it with all her heart.

Multiple tears of joy streamed down Lightning's face, " I love you too Serah, so much," and she kissed her again this time more passionately. The two of them reveled in the joy of soon being married. The worries could come later, but for right now, they were happy.

The next day, Serah awoke to find Lightning already getting ready for work - she was putting on her guardian corps uniform and nibbling on a piece of toast at the same time. How she could multitask like that, Serah would never know.

Lightning noticed Serah waking up. "Hey," Lightning said , her voice slightly muffled from the toast dangling from her mouth. "You're awake. Finally," she added.

Serah huffed in response, "Yeah, how come you didn't wake me up." She rubbed at her sore back. _I'm not sleeping all night on this couch anymore_, she mentally noted. She noticed Lightning trying to finish her (slightly burnt - Serah couldn't help but notice) piece of toast. "I can make you breakfast, you know," Serah said to Lightning.

Lightning glumly looked at her overly well-done toast. "Uh, it's okay. I really need to get going anyways." Lightning walked over to where Serah was sitting and gave her a peck goodbye on her cheek, but Serah didn't want just a peck. She pulled Lightning further in to kiss her on the lips - biting her bottom lips slightly, making Lightning gasp from the nip.

"W-what was that for?" Lightning said, flustered. Her face was red from Serah's sudden boldness.

"It's just a preview for what I have in store for you after work," she said deviously.

Lightning's red face only became redder from Serah's suggestive statement. "I-I'll see you," was all she could eek out as she kissed Serah lightly on the lips and made her way out of the front door.

Serah heard the rumble of Lightning's motorcycle engine come to life as she started it up. She then heard it speed off into the distance - the vroom of the engine fading softer and softer.

After the sound of Lightning's motorcycle engine completely disappeared, Serah plopped back onto the couch - an arm splayed on her forehead. She sighed contentedly in the silence as she stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Something in her mind urged her to call up her best friend Vanille to tell her the good news of her engagement, but another side of her was too afraid of how Vanille may react.

Serah sat up and stared at her cell phone biting at her lip nervously. After inwardly battling with herself, Serah reached out for the phone and dialed Vanille's number. With each ring of the phone, Serah became increasingly fearful of telling Vanille the news.

Just when she was about to put down the phone, the sound of Vanille's chipper voice rang out from the other end of the line. "Hey, Serah!"

Serah's heart beat so loudly, she could hear it thumping in her ear against the phone. "H-hey Vanille," she answered back, her voice dry.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Vanille said, her voice dripping with curiosity.

Vanille took a deep breath. "I-I'm divorcing Snow."

The line remained quiet as Vanille soaked in the news. "Oh, but why? I thought you two were so happy together."

Serah thought awhile - searching for the truth. "I wasn't," she said sadly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Vanille heard Serah's voice cracking and knew she was crying. "Don't cry Serah. Please, don't cry - I hate it when you cry."

Serah sniffled as Vanille soothed her over the phone. "Thanks Vanille, but you're going to hate me when I tell you the rest of the news."

"Oh, I could never hate you," Vanille reassured her.

"The thing is, I only divorced Snow because I'm in love with someone else." Serah could hear Vanille gasp softly on the receiving end.

"Who?" she asked, her voice riddled with surprise and curiosity.

Vanille tensed her body up - readying herself for the worst. "Lightning," she said and cringed.

Vanille neither screamed nor said anything for a good while, but after a minute or so Serah heard Vanille squeal in glee. "Oh! I _knew_ it! I always knew it!"

"Knew what?" Serah heard the faint voice of Fang over the phone questioning Vanille.

"Guess what?" Vanille said to Fang. "Serah and Lightning finally got together!"

"Really?" Fang said incredulously. "I guess I owe you ten dollars then, huh Vanille?" Serah then heard the shuffle of money being passed around.

"W-what? Wait a second. You guys bet money on this?" Serah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Uh, well…" Vanille trailed off and then immediately changed the subject. "I knew it! I knew it! I always knew you guys had some sort of sister-complex with each other," Vanille said slyly. "So, who confessed to who first?"

"Uh, it was Lightning," Serah answered. "She did it when you were fetching the bouquet for my wedding."

Vanille gasped in shock. "That Lightning! She is such a go-getter! But it's about time - I was starting to wonder if she was ever going to say it. But what about Snow?" Vanille asked, her voice returning to serious mode.

"He knows, but he didn't take it so well," Serah said sadly.

"Aw, it's okay Serah. Fang and I have your and Lightning's back no matter what!" she said encouragingly.

"Thank you Vanille. I knew I could always count on you," Serah said gratefully. "But there's something else.." Serah added.

"What? What?" Vanille prodded eagerly.

"Lightning asked me to marry her and I said yes."

Another loud squeal from Vanille pierced Serah's ears - it must have been doubly loud for Fang. "Oi!" Fang shouted at Vanille. "Now what?"

"Serah and Lightning are getting married!" Vanille shouted joyfully.

"Well, whaddya know, another wedding. This time it will be right," Fang commented. "Congratulations Serah!" Fang shouted through the phone.

"Thanks you guys," Serah said, tears of relief falling down her face. "You don't know how much I appreciate your support."

"No need to thank us," Vanille modestly said. "We are just so happy to hear such good news! So when's the wedding?"

Serah thought for a second, but realized she too didn't know the date. "Um, we haven't hashed out the details yet, but we'll tell you once we know," She assured Vanille.

"Okay! Please do!" Vanille said cheerfully.

"Alright Vanille, I'll talk you soon then okay," Serah said.

"Alrighty! I'll be here! Bye Serah!"

"By Vanille," Serah said and clicked off the phone.

Once Serah put the phone down, she exhaled a sigh of relief - she felt as if the whole weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. She made her way towards the kitchen to plan a special surprise dinner for Lightning - this called for a celebration.

Serah opened the liquor cabinet to find it almost empty - Lightning must have drank heavily while Serah was off on her honeymoon with Snow. Serah felt her heart sink looking at the amounts of alcohol Lightning must have consumed to numb down her sorrow.

Seeing as there was no liquor left, Serah decided to head off to the store to restock on some for their celebratory dinner. Serah grabbed a jacket and headed to out to the store.

As she walked past the rows of stores on her way towards her destination, Serah stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Snow was sulking outside a bar with a bottle in his hand.

He looked like a mess, Serah noted. His hair was all disheveled and his clothes looked like he had been romping around in the dirt all day. Serah felt her legs become paralyzed - she didn't know whether or not she wanted to talk to Snow in such a state.

Just as when she was about to walk away, something inside her told her to turn around and confront the broken man. She at least owed him an explanation for everything she put him through.

Serah walked slowly towards Snow until she stood in front of where he sat. He didn't notice Serah approaching him because his head was buried in his hands - he looked absolutely miserable.

Serah timidly tapped him on the shoulder and he flinched at the sudden touch. He picked his head up and gazed at Serah in amazement. His eyes became wide with surprise and his body shook in disbelief. "Serah?" Snow whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Serah fidgeted nervously under Snow's piercing gaze. She didn't know what to say or do, so she turned her gaze down at her shoes.

"Serah?" Snow repeated. "What are you doing here?" he put down the beer bottle he was holding and gestured for her to sit down beside him, and Serah did.

"I-I was on my way to the store, when I ran into you," Serah whispered.

Snow still had an incredulous look on his face. "I thought I was never going to see you again in this lifetime," he admitted.

Serah looked at him sadly - he was no longer the glowing, confident man she grew to admire. He looked so beaten and worn down now. Serah felt her heart ache for him. "I wanted to talk to you."

Snow had a hopeful look on his face. Serah thought he must assume she came to be with him again, but unfortunately, she knew that would never be. "I wanted to talk to you about why I wanted to divorce you."

Snow's face turned gloomy again as he only whispered, "Oh."

"You know I do love you Snow," Serah confessed. "But no matter how hard I tried, I could never bring myself to love you the way you wanted me to."

Snow looked away and stared at the pavement sadly. He didn't say anything. He only continued to stare at the ground - his eyes with a far-off look.

Serah continued, "I just wanted you to hear the news from me before you hear it from anyone else…" Serah paused.

Snow turned his gaze back towards Serah, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Lightning and I… are getting married," Serah said quietly, clenching her jaw for Snow's outburst, but there wasn't any.

Serah saw Snow's mouth twist into a half-hearted smirk. "Ah, well," he began. "I guess it's to be expected."

Snow was trying his best to compose himself under the crushing sadness that plagued him - Serah could see that.

Serah moved her hand shakily towards Snow's shoulder to comfort him, but he had already gotten up off the bench. His back was turned to Serah as he stood in front of the setting sun - casting a warm glow all over his form. He turned his head back towards Serah and said, "I know this may sound like something out of a cheesy chick-flick, but believe me when I say this Serah," he said gently, his eyes livid with stinging tears. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy." He turned his head back straight ahead and took a step forward away from Serah. "Congratulations," he said sincerely as he continued walking away into the opposite direction.

Serah stared at his form becoming smaller and smaller as he walked further and further away, until he completely disappeared from her sight. She sat on the bench for awhile - in a thoughtful daze - before she eventually got up to head to the store.

Lightning returned home to find the living room dimly lit with candles. Serah heard the sound of the door click and quickly made her way out of the kitchen towards the living room.

Lightning saw Serah come out of the kitchen wearing a stunning, strapless, red dress that generously showed a great amount of her slender legs. Lightning gulped at the sight before her.

"Welcome home," Serah said as she made her way towards Lightning. She wrapped her arms around her soldier and nuzzled her nose into Lightning's neck - making sure to graze her lips on her neck.

Lightning felt her body freeze from the surprise. "Y-you certainly look dressed up," she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Serah pouted. "You don't like it?"

"N-no! I love it, you look beautiful," Lightning assured her.

Serah smiled. "Thank you," she said and kissed Lightning for a long time until they both had to pull apart to catch their breath. "I made you dinner," she said.

"Really? You really didn't have to Serah."

"Of course I had to. It's to celebrate our engagement," Serah said as she pulled Lightning's arm towards the kitchen.

Lightning saw the beautiful display Serah had set up for the two of them. The kitchen table was lavished with all of Lightning's favorite foods and decorated with a colorful array of flowers. "It's beautiful," Lightning gasped.

Serah beamed proudly. "Really? You think so?"

"Definitely," Lightning said. "Thank you Serah," she whispered as she kissed Serah tenderly on the lips.

Serah felt her knees buckle at Lightning's gentle kiss. She grabbed the back of Lightning's head to crush her lips against her own - she wanted to taste and feel more of her beloved.

Lightning nearly lost her balance from Serah's aggressive tug. She had to grip the table firmly to keep from toppling over as Serah continued to press up against Lightning. Lightning could feel Serah's leg forcing itself in between her own legs and pressing firmly against her center.

Lightning couldn't help but let out a gasp as she reached out for Serah's face to pull her away. "Serah," she panted, "shouldn't we enjoy the nice dinner you prepared for the two of us first?" Lightning wanted nothing more than to spend "quality time" with Serah, but she couldn't bear to see Serah's efforts go to waste.

Serah looked at Lightning with her hazy lust-filled eyes. "Mmm," she moaned, "okay," - she'd do anything as long as Lightning wanted to, as long as it meant in the end they'd have their fun.

Lightning smiled as she escorted Serah to her chair to seat her. They both sat down to dinner and talked about their day - Serah dishing out all the details about what happened with Snow and how Fang and Vanille reacted to the news when she told them, while Lightning listening politely, but intently.

After their dinner and conversation, they headed upstairs to Lightning's bedroom (because her bed was more comfy, according to Serah) and Lightning sat at the edge of the bed.

Lightning fiddled around with her fingers as she nervously watched Serah slip into her nightgown. She watched as she squirmed and wriggled her way into the lacy, see- through lingerie and gulped.

Serah made extra sure to accentuate her behind by bending down to adjust her black stockings - Lightning nearly got a nosebleed from the sight. Her head felt foggy and her body felt like it was burning.

Serah sauntered her way over to where Lightning sat and kneeled down to stare up at her. Lightning only continued to watch Serah - completely mesmerized by the girl before her.

Serah urged Lightning's legs apart to place herself in between them. Lightning sat tensely, waiting for Serah's next move.

Serah slid down Lightning's skirt and her panties as she traced and scratched her fingernails lightly down Lightning's bare legs.

Lightning shivered and trembled from the anticipation as Serah dipped her head down to Lightning's wet core. Serah was breathing heavily onto Lightning's pussy, causing Lightning to groan in frustration - Serah was being awfully slow.

Serah suddenly flicked the tip of her tongue on Lightning's clit, making Lightning buck from the pleasurable sensation taking over her entire body. Serah wrapped her whole hot mouth around Lightning's clit and sucked on it, making extra sure to not make Lightning come just yet, but get her close to it.

After licking and sucking on Lightning's clit, Lightning was panting heavily and Serah could feel her vaginal walls tighten; she knew she was close to coming. She let go of Lightning's clit and moved up to kiss Lightning who was trying to catch her breath.

Serah could see the want in Lightning's eyes as she gazed into them lovingly - they were pleading to her for release. Serah traced a finger down Lightning's spine as she moved back down to slide a tongue up Lightning's slit.

Lightning moan aloud, "Ah! Serah!" was all she could muster out as Serah continued to lick and suck her pussy.

Serah knew Lightning wasn't far from teetering off the edge, so she decided to give her, her well-deserved release and placed two fingers into Lightning as she continued to suck hard on Lightning's clit.

Lightning's body felt as if it was about to float away. Her mind was hazy with nothing but the need for a release. She grabbed a hold of the back of Serah's head and entangled her hands in her luxurious hair as she enjoyed the sensations that washed over her body.

Serah only moaned at Lightning's urgency and sucked and licked faster and harder as her fingers did the same.

Lightning could feel her body wanting to explode as her eyes saw only white. Every nerve in her body screamed in ecstasy as she came the hardest she had ever come in her whole life. Wave after pleasurable wave made her pant and gasp relentlessly as Serah continued to kiss and lick her clit. Her orgasm lasted a long while and even after she was done, Serah still sucked and licked at the juices flowing from her.

After making sure she got every last drop, Serah moved her way up to Lightning's face to kiss her. She danced her tongue up against Lightning's own, making sure Lightning got a good taste of herself.

Lightning tasted a sweet and salty flavor mixed in with the usual unique flavor of Serah's mouth - she felt her head become dizzy from the mixture. Serah grabbed the back of Lightning's neck to kiss her deeply as they both topped backwards onto the bed.

Lightning lay on top of Serah and continued to kiss her. She moved down to Serah's neck and then down to her collar bone, where she sucked and nipped, causing Serah to moan softly.

Serah moved her hands through Lightning's feathery soft hair and gripped at it to urge Lightning to move further down. Lightning obliged and moved her mouth to Serah's breasts, where she untied the lingerie and slid it off Serah's lithe body.

Serah squirmed impatiently under Lightning as Lightning flicked a tongue on one of Serah's hardened nipples. Serah moaned loudly into Lightning's ear as Lightning continued to lick and suck on her breasts.

Lightning then moved down to Serah's torso and caressed her hands up and down Serah's stomach, causing the younger girl to shiver with pleasure.

Lightning moved a hand down towards Serah's pussy and slid two fingers up and down her slit. Serah moved her hips up - wanting more of Lightning's touch.

Lightning could feel the slickness of Serah's pussy coating her fingers and move them slowly inwards causing Serah's body to arch into Lightning's hand.

Serah was panting and huffing from the desire taking over her body. She wanted Lightning to do whatever she wanted with her - after all, she'd been wanting it for so long.

Lightning moved two fingers into Serah's tight hole and pumped slowly in and out of her, causing her already slick fingers to become even slicker from Serah's juices.

"Ohhh," Serah moaned as Lightning continued to move her long fingers in and out of her. She could feel her body becoming increasingly hot as a thin coat of sweat soon covered her entire body.

Lightning quickened her pace and thrust her fingers harder into Serah, making Serah moan more frequently and loudly.

Serah grabbed the bed sheets in between her hands and twisted them with her grip. She could feel herself reaching her climax.

With a few more thrusts of Lightning's agile fingers, Serah screamed in ecstasy as she felt her body violently shake from her orgasm. He body convulsed as the waves of pleasure rocked her body to the core.

Lightning slowly took her fingers out of Serah to the lick the juices off of them. She then moved to kiss Serah on the lips as Serah had done for her.

Serah panted and gasped, trying to catch her breath from her mind-blowing orgasm.

"Was that okay?" Lightning insecurely asked about her performance.

Serah turned her gaze towards Lightning and smiled. She kiss Lightning on the forehead. "It was perfect," Serah said.

Lightning's worried pout turned into a smile as she laid beside Serah with one arm encircled around Serah's stomach.

As Serah laid in complete bliss with Lightning, she was reminded of something. "Hey, Claire?" Serah said.

Lightning lifted her head off of the pillow to look at Serah quizzically. "Yeah?" she said.

"When's our wedding?" Serah asked. She had been wondering herself when their wedding would take place ever since Vanille had asked her.

Lightning darted her eyes across Serah's face, searching for an answer. After some thinking, she came up with an answer. "How about this weekend?" she suggested.

"This weekend?" Serah asked incredulously. "That's a bit fast don't you think?" she asked worriedly.

"So," Lightning responded, "the faster I can make you my wife, the better," Lightning said blissfully.

"Well, then," Serah started, "then we're going to need a lot of help setting up the wedding on such a short amount of time," she chuckled.

Lightning smiled humorously and kissed Serah's lips softly. "We're going to need the A-Team in order to set up this wedding," Lightning joked. "And when I say 'A-Team' I mean our friends."

Serah giggled at the reference, "I'll make sure to call Vanille first thing in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (The Ending)**

Serah lifted her had lazily off of the pillow as the sun rose in the sky. Lightning was still sound asleep with a content look on her face. Serah gazed down at her sister for a while - contemplating the love they shared with each other. Serah felt her heart swell up with happiness as she continued to stare at the sweet smile on Lightning's sleeping face.

Serah moved her arm to caress Lightning's cheek, when suddenly a jangle rang in her ears. Serah looked down at the source and realized it was the sound of her engagement pendant from Snow hanging around her neck - things were moving so quick lately, Serah had completely forgotten to take it off or return it back to Snow.

Serah moved her hand to her neck to touch the necklace, and memories of her and Snow flooded her mind, but she forced them out as soon as they came. She got up off the bed to the vanity mirror to take it off. Once she got it off, Serah placed it gently into her jewelry box and shut the lid softly and stared at her bare neck in the mirror.

Serah didn't notice that Lightning was awake from the movement Serah had caused getting off the bed. Lightning was staring at Serah with quiet interest as she watched her put away the necklace.

"I was wondering when you were going to take it off," Lightning's voice cut through the silence.

Serah jumped from the sound of Lightning's voice. "I didn't know you were awake," she said turning around to face Lightning.

Lightning only stared at Serah intensely - as if trying to read her mind.

"I actually forgot I was wearing it," Serah said. "Why didn't you ever tell me to take it off?" Serah asked, confused about Lightning's earlier statement.

Lightning shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you actually wanted to keep on wearing it," she said simply.

Serah looked incredulous. "Why would you ever think that?"

Lightning looked down forlornly. "I thought you were still in love with him…"

Serah quickly walked over to Lightning's side and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You know that's not true," she said sternly as Lightning stared deep into her eyes. "I love _you_," Serah said moving in to kiss Lightning.

Lightning felt Serah cup her cheeks as her lips pressed down firmly onto her own. Lightning swooned from the deep kiss as she laid back down onto her pillow.

Serah moved with her as she laid on top. She stopped kissing Lightning and caressed Lightning's cheek and kissed it. "Why are you so unsure of my love for you?" Serah whispered, truly curious of Lightning's constantly low self-esteem.

Lightning only stared back with a blank look on her face - she looked like she was searching for an answer. "I guess…," Lightning started hesitantly, "I guess it's because it feels like this is all too good to be true. I keep thinking you're going to leave me soon," Lightning confessed quietly.

Serah looked down at Lightning's worried face and felt her heart break for her. Serah nudged Lightning's face to look at her. "Claire," Serah firmly said, "I vow I will _never _leave you."

Lightning felt tears stinging her eyes and her throat become choked up as Serah hugged her tightly and affirmatively. Lightning had never felt so loved and safe in her life as Serah continued to hug her and kiss the tears that had started falling down Lightning's cheeks.

"Come on," Serah said, smiling sweetly, "We got a wedding to plan."

Lightning nodded her head and followed Serah as she tugged at Lightning's arm - pulling her out of the bed.

Vanille, Fang, Hope, and Sazh were already in the foyer when Lightning came down after her shower. Serah had called the whole gang over to talk about the odds and ends of the wedding. Vanille was jumping around and blurting out random things as Serah talked about the details of the wedding. Fang only shook her head as Vanille continued her antics. Hope was sitting quietly, scribbling things onto a notepad he had brought - paying extra careful attention to what Serah was saying. Sazh was trying to calm down the Chocobo that lives in his hair - the Chocobo was flying around, just as excited as Vanille.

As Lightning approached the group, they all turned their attention to her. Vanille ran up to her and clasped her hands to her face. "Oh! Here comes the lovely groom!" she joked as Fang got up to drag her back to the couch.

"Sorry about that," Fang apologized as she dragged Vanille back.

Lightning stood and ran her hand nervously through her hair, she thought she would be viewed as a disgusting human being to her friends, but to her surprise, she was wrong.

Hope looked at Lightning with a big, happy smile on his face, and Sazh looked positively happy for the both of them.

Fang and Vanille, were of course, more than happy about the tow of them tying the knot.

Serah had the most radiant smile Lightning ever saw her have as she got up to wrap an arm around Lightning's arm to drag her to where everyone was sitting. Everything got up off their seats to hug Lightning and shake her hand in congratulations. Lightning felt overwhelmed from the love in the room.

Once everyone settled down, Lightning sat next to Serah on the couch to begin discussing the wedding.

Serah looked at Lightning with such love, Lightning felt it surrounding her entire body. "So, Claire," Serah started, "Anything specific you'd like to see in the wedding?"

Everyone was looking at Lightning, and Lightning could feel her body shrivel in embarrassment. "As l-long as all the people I love are there, I'm m-more than happy with anything else," she said softly.

Everyone awwed at Lightning's response and Lightning could feel her face becoming red again.

Serah hugged Lightning's arm. "Isn't she sweet everybody?" Serah teased as everyone chuckled.

"Ever since you've been with Serah, you've just gotten so _soft_ Lightning," Vanille teased and everyone laughed again.

Lightning felt as if she could just die from embarrassment at the moment.

Serah could see Lightning squirming and decided it was best to get the attention off of her. "Okay, okay everybody that's enough teasing my fiancee. Let's get this wedding planned."

Lightning mouthed a "Thank you" to Serah and Serah mouthed a "You're welcome" back as everyone got together to set up the wedding.

**The next morning, **Lightning was getting ready to go to the chapel where her and Serah's parents got married - they both agreed it would be best to uphold the tradition, no matter how farfetched their marriage was to each other. Lightning had convinced herself that their parents wouldn't be angry with her, they would be happy she was protecting Serah like they had wished for her to do. And marrying Serah, was the ultimate form of protection and commitment.

Lightning was in a frenzy. Lightning was scrambling to find her recently pressed tuxedo from the dry cleaners while searching for her motorcycle keys. Everything was happening so quickly, Lightning didn't really have time to plan or organize anything. Once she found her tuxedo, which had her keys in the coat pocket, Lightning ran out the door to the church - hoping she wasn't too late to the ceremony.

Serah felt like it was déjà vu. Just recently, she was donning a dress getting ready for one of the biggest days of her life, and now, it was happening again. This time, Serah wore a nontraditional wedding dress with a tint of pink - an ode to her and Lightning's unique hair colors. Pink roses decorated the waist of her dress, while the bottom of the dress flowed with elegance. Serah's hair was loosely curled and dropped down in pretty ringlets. Vanille gasped at Serah's beauty when she came into her dressing room.

"Wow, you look so beautiful, Serah!" Vanille gasped as she looked at Serah from the top to bottom.

"Thank you," Serah said as she stared at herself in the mirror. She really hoped Lightning will think the same.

Vanille sat on a chair and smiled at Serah looking at herself in the mirror. "How are you feeling?" Vanille asked while Serah played with her matching fingerless wedding gloves.

Serah smiled blissfully at her own reflection in the mirror. "It feels right this time, Vanille," Serah said as Vanille got up to her hug her congratulations.

Lightning finally arrived at the church and ran through the double doors past Sazh and Hope talking casually and drinking punch. As Lightning ran past the two, she nearly knocked the punch out of Hope's hands. "Sorry!" Lightning said quickly as she continued to run to her dressing room, while Hope fumbled to balance the cup from falling out of his hands. After some searching, she found her room and frantically began putting on her tuxedo. Just as when she was about to unzip the cover of the tuxedo, a knock came from the door.

Lightning groaned in frustration as she went to open the door. Fang stood at the entrance with a grin on her face, but as soon as she saw Lightning still not dressed, her face frowned in concern. "You're not ready yet?" she asked, making her way into the room.

Lightning only shook her head no and wrangled the suit out of the bag to begin putting it on. Fang only stood still at the door with an anxious look on her face. Lightning couldn't help but notice the usually cheery Fang being so serious.

"Is something wrong Fang?" Lightning asked buttoning the top of her tuxedo.

Fang pulled out a folded note out of her pocket. "Um, Snow came over earlier today to give me this," Fang handed her the note. "He told me to specifically give it to you."

Lightning took the crumpled note out of Fang's shaking hands and unfolded it quickly. Snow's scratchy handwriting was scrawled all over the paper - Lightning had a hard time making out the words, but she soon figured it out. It said:

Dear Lightning,

I would like to start off by saying how sorry I am I cannot congratulate you both in person and be at the wedding - I just don't know if I can take seeing Serah getting married so soon. I just wanted to let you know, I truly loved the both of you and I'm not mad at everything that's happened. I have faith that you'll take better care of Serah than I ever will. Please, do take care of her. What am I saying - of course you will. Once again, congratulations and have a happy life together.

-Snow

Lightning felt her heart break for the first time for Snow as she read his squiggly words. She felt more guilty than relieved at Snow's well-wishes for the two of them. Lightning folded the note back and placed it on the vanity mirror. Fang continued to stare silently at Lightning as Lightning sat down on the chair with her head in her hands - she felt like absolute scum at the moment.

Fang went to grab the note and read it quickly. She stared at Lightning in wonder. "Well, this is a good thing, right? Snow's actually okay with it. Now you can marry Serah without any guilt." Fang stated, as Lightning continued to cradle her head in her hands.

"That note only made me feel even more guilty," Lightning confessed. "He sounds so sincere and understanding about something I did to him in an underhanded way. I mean, I took Serah away from him at the last moment, and on their wedding day!" Lightning felt the guilt that she'd been holding in for so long come flooding out. Tears threatened to come pouring out as she tried her best to hold them back.

Fang made her way over to where Lightning sat and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "You're wrong," Fang said sternly. "Everything that has happened so far was meant to happen, and everyone knew that. It just happened at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it would have happened sooner or later." Fang spoke softly and seriously as she tried to catch Lightning's eyes.

Lightning bowed her head down and listened to Fang. She knew in her heart, she had loved Serah for as long as she could remember - she just screwed up the timing of her confession. It was too late to change the hurt she caused for Snow, but all she could do now was move forward. She picked her head up off her hands and smiled at Fang. Fang smiled back and hugged her.

"Now, let's get you married," Fang said as she picked up Lightning's tuxedo pants and threw it at her.

Serah hurriedly fixed her hair as Vanille helped straighten out her dress. "Okay," Vanille said, "Are you ready?"

Serah felt her stomach flutter nervously, but she knew she was never more sure of anything in her life. "Ready," she said as Vanille escorted her out to the hall. Vanille and Serah stood behind the closed doors and the sounds of quiet chatter could be heard from the other side of the door.

Lightning's fellow guardian corps and all the members of NORA surprisingly came. They were all seated waiting for the bride to make her entrance. Lightning stood anxiously at the altar, realizing how nervous Snow must have been. Everyone was waiting for the double doors to open when Hope began playing the wedding march. The doors opened and Lightning saw Serah for the first time.

Lightning's heart beat wildly as she gazed dumbfounded at her beautiful bride. She felt tears come to her eyes at Serah's astounding beauty. Her knees buckled under the intensity of such beauty Serah possessed. A collective gasp could be heard throughout the church as everyone turned their heads toward Serah.

Vanille was smiling widely as she walked with Serah down the aisle. Serah's legs felt like jell-o as she made contact with Lightning's eyes. Lightning looked so dashing and beautiful at the same time in her tailored suit. Only Lightning could pull off being stunningly beautiful and dapper at the same time in a tuxedo. Serah tried her best to hold back the tears wanting to trickle down her face.

Once she arrived at the end of the aisle Vanille, let her go and whispered congratulations to Serah before she sat herself down in the front row.

Serah was now facing Lightning and her heart beat loudly in her eyes in the silence of the church.

Lightning's lips quivered from trying to hold back the tears of joy wanting to pour out of her. Serah was smiling lovingly at her and everything felt like a dream - a fantasy. She wanted nothing more than to hold Serah in her arms and never let her go.

Serah saw Lightning struggling to hold back her tears and it made her want to cry herself. Her Lightning. Her Claire. Her wife. Her everything. Serah had never felt so blessed to have Lightning in her life.

Lightning could faintly hear the pastor speaking faintly in the background, but she couldn't pay attention long enough to him to hear what he was saying - she was too preoccupied with staring into Serah's eyes. They were really doing it - they were getting married. Lightning felt faint and excited at the same time. So many emotions were going through her body, she felt dizzy from happiness.

"Do you take Claire Farron take Serah Farron to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward?" the pastor asked.

They both wanted to stick with their last names, it seemed frivolous to change something that has already been conveniently worked out in their favor.

"I do," Lightning said confidently.

The pastor turned to Serah to ask her the same. Serah looked lovingly into Lightning's eyes as she said, "I do."

Suddenly the words, "You may kiss the bride," snapped Lightning out of her daze. She saw tears of happiness falling out of Serah's eyes and cupped her face, and kissed her with such passion, Serah nearly fell backwards from the intensity. Lightning had to hold Serah up with one arm as everyone exploded into applause and cheers. The whole church was filled with happiness as Lightning and Serah continued to kiss.

Vanille was wiping tears of joy from her eyes, while Fang smiled widely - tears pooling around in her own eyes.

Sazh and Hope clapped wildly with the rest of the audience as the Chocobo flew happily in circles and loop-de-loops. Everything felt like a fantasy. Lightning didn't want to believe it was even happening. Maybe, people are wrong. Maybe, fantasies really can become a reality.


End file.
